Confined in the Void
by BloodCraver6
Summary: Hermione doesn't have the best home life. Her Parents don't treat her as they should. Nobody knows. No one cares. No one sees the signs. The day before Winter Break Hermione finds freedom in an icy tomb. Trigger Warnings. I don't own anything. Don't Like, Don't Read. 1st Fanfic so be gentle.


Hi there.^_^ Soooooo this is my very FIRST fanfic! One-shot It is in Hermione's P.O.V in the 1st part then switches to 3rd. Au and a little OOC Warning: triggers Disclaimer: I own... **_NOTHING_** Hope You Like.

* * *

><span><strong>This story is Dedicated to Child Abuse Awareness. <strong> **Don't Ignore the signs. ** **Speak Up, Save a Life.**

* * *

><p>ON TO THE STORY<span>!<span>

* * *

>I wake suddenly from another nightmare early in the morning. Letting my gaze wonder I find every one still asleep; "Not like they would care anyways" I thought. Not wanting to experience another night terror I chose to get ready for the day. Stepping out my shower I stare into the mirror; my eyes lingering on the marks of "love" I received from my "Parents" from the last school break. I sigh knowing tomorrow we board the train for Winter break or in my case back to the beatings and insults as opposed to Christmas presents. Knowing I cant put it aside for ever I plaster on a fake smile and brace myself for whatever the world had to offer.<hr>Throughout the day I am not surprised to find that nobody noticed the blank look in my eyes or how much effort it took even to smile. Nobody asks if I am alright, no one considers my feelings for even a second. I guess they all thought that "Hey it just 'Mione being 'Mione" that no one questions me zoning out or spending all my time isolated in the Library. They probably all figure that I was fantasizing about the latest books coming out or what Homework I could do next; not about how I could get my Parents to love me or postpone my leaving to go to them. Somehow I'm fooling **EVERYONE** I mean like even my Professors don't have a clue or they just **Really** don't care. After realizing this is I rush to the Common room hoping to find comfort in at least my bed, only to find that it is being occupied by the Gossip Crew which consists of Lavender, Cho, and the Patil twins. Understanding that the warmth of my bed is out of the question I decide to instead take a walk around the forbidden forest.

* * *

>During my stroll I start dwell on my life so far and how this might as well be my last chance at freedom before I am tossed to the <em><strong>Beasts<strong>_ living in the house I call home. After a while I feel something inside_** SNAP **_and all my emotions berate me at once. I fall to my knees and weep, heavy sobs beat painfully on my already aching chest. I guess after awhile I lost conscious control over my body and barely registered my legs heading to an unknown destination. Failing to find the strength to take back control I just zoned out to the one safe-haven I have left; My mind.

* * *

>I let my feet carry me subconsciously and when I awaken from my daze I find that my feet have carried me to the bridge. I look down, knowing that because it is Winter the lake is completely frozen over and if I fall I would either get hypothermia or break my neck on the ice; either way I would still die. With new found resolve I step confidently on to the railing. Deep down I always new that it would come to this. That one day the abuse, neglected feelings, pain, and sorrow would catch up to me. Without a second thought I let the wind softly carry my body over the edge. But not before placing a letter on the bridge hoping someone would find, read it, and hopefully understand my reasons for ending it all. The cold wind rushes and stings my skin. I fall through the air like a bird de-winged and start to developed an unfamiliar feeling. A split second before I crash into the frozen waters blow I finally register what the feeling was.<p>...<p>

...

... ... ... ... ... . **Freedom**

* * *

>As Hermione's body is crushed and mangled below, above the letter sits frozen in time. Time passes. Life goes on. Nobody notices her absence. No one finds the letter. It still sits there unread and withering away. And on its pristine whiteness holds the words of her soul: Every day my own feelings are pushed aside for some one else's No one sees, notices, or asks about the empty, soulless look behind the facade of every day innocent joy in my eyes Sometimes it gets so hard I have to cry my eyes out in a desperate attempt to numb the pain The steady pulsing in my chest slows its melodic rhythm Its enchanting flow taking the the blows of neglect and abuse, over whelming the poor creature And soon too it abandons me and ceases to exist Leaving me hollow and empty inside I float in a void of udder devastation Because at that moment I realize I am truly And utterly <span><strong>Alone<strong>

* * *

>Don't keep it to yourself. Find help. If <span>YOU<span> are a victim of Child Abuse call:**The Childhelp National Child Abuse Hotline 1-800-4-A-CHILD (1-800-422-4453)**

* * *

><p>Well that's a wrap<p>

Hoped you liked.

Don't Forget to _**R&R. **_

Annnndddd _**DEUCES**_

_**-BC**_


End file.
